Misery Bindings
by Funky In Fishnet
Summary: Mira and Gannicus bond and find what they need as they wait on the mountain with the rebels.


_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing_

_**Author Note: **Set between 'Monsters' and 'Wrath of the Gods.'_

* * *

**MISERY BINDINGS**

The moon stared brightly in the dark. Mira had been staring back at it for some time. Spartacus had ordered rest once a place on the mountain was found that offered defence and shelter. The rebels that remained huddled where the rock let them. Mira could see Naevia and Crixus curled around each other. It mattered not where they were, they were together.

Mira's gaze flickered to Spartacus. He was deep in conversation with Agron and Nasir. Before, she would have stood beside him. She would now if he asked it of her, to discuss the rebels' future plans. Anything else was too painful. She would not wrench his heart from the dead. But she could no longer share it with them.

Somebody dropped down heavily beside her. Gannicus. His shoulder brushed hers. He offered her only a nod in greeting. Mira managed something that could have once been a smile.

"How fares Oenomaus?" she asked, glad of distraction from her thoughts.

"He lives." Gannicus's reply was simple. "And will fight still."

Mira nodded. The damage had been great to Oenomaus's eye. But that would not stop him. It would stop none of them. Gannicus had aided Oenomaus in walking and stayed close as treatment was given. Supplies were low and not much could be done. Oenomaus had not spoken to Gannicus once.

Mira had heard talk of rift between them and rumour as to from where it sprung. It seemed she was not the only one split by the dead.

"You are his woman no longer?"

Gannicus's question was sudden and Mira flinched, feeling it pierce. But he asked without malice in his gaze and Mira had before experienced Gannicus's trait of speaking without guard to his tongue. He asked merely because he wanted to know, not to cause pain. He was also the first to notice a change between Mira and Spartacus.

There was nothing gained in lying, for he must already have seen answer enough in her face. Mira pressed her lips together a moment and shrugged lightly, though it was no light thing they talked of.

"His heart was never mine, not wholly."

Gannicus nodded his understanding. There was silence for a moment, then his next words seemed pulled from nowhere. "You fight well, with bow and without."

Mira's expression showed surprise. Gannicus's mind flew between subjects swiftly. Or maybe her words had cut too closely to his own pain, and he had nothing to counter them, a fact which likely pushed his hurt deeper. He did not argue her words, or pretend all would be well. Perhaps Mira could learn from such actions.

"Words of praise from the champion. I shall hold them close."

"I would prefer a wineskin. But circumstance dictates otherwise."

Mira's laugh was quiet. Others might have been angered at light-sounding words after such loss and terror and the bleakness of what could yet come. But Mira had seen how Gannicus fought and observed the pain in his eyes when exchanging words with Oenomaus. He did not take situation lightly. And from ludus stories told, Gannicus had always possessed great thirst for wine. Lately perhaps fondness had grown. Mira wondered if it was the loss of Oenomaus or Oenomaus's wife that punished the champion most.

"You did not fight with sword in hand and wineskin in the other?"

Gannicus lifted his eyebrows, amusement resting subtly in the lines of his expression. Mira smiled, her mood somewhat lifted. His company had proved to be diverting when her need for such a thing was great, and it had brought with it silent threads of understanding between them. Perhaps Gannicus possessed desire for such things too. He did not leave her in futile search of wine or the certainty of Saxa's company.

They continued to exchange words, subjects changing as sudden as seasons, until sleep dragged her down. She had been resisting its call for some hours. In dreams before, she saw too many of their lost. Lucius had visited her lately, bloodied with mouth moving in words she could not hear. It tore her heart anew each morning.

Something moved across her brow as sleep took her. Something light traced through her hair. When she woke, she was alone. But her bow lay close to hand as it had not done the evening before, and nearby Gannicus's eyes were openly intent upon her. Mira's lips flickered. She inclined her head and held his gaze.

_-the end_


End file.
